


Mini-Stiles

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Curses, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mini-Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: The one where Stiles has been shrunk following a run-in with a witch.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Mini-Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

It all started when Stiles talked Scott out of joining him in fighting a rogue witch who was not native to the area.

Around two hours later Derek met up the Hale pack, but didn’t see his mate. He was surprised, though, to see his so-called friend there, chatting with Allison about something.

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked, seeing Stiles wasn’t with the rest of the pack.

“He told me he was going up the mountain to fight the witch,” Scott replied with a shrug.

“Alone?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Scott replied nonchalantly.

“And you let him??” Derek snapped, obviously throwing shade at the supposed ‘true’ alpha.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

Hurrying to the mountain, Derek couldn’t believe what he saw when he got there.

Kneeling on the ground, he took in the tiny figure before him.

“Stiles?”

“Now you can keep him in your pocket,” Scott quipped sarcastically.

“I’m glad you’re not in my pack, Scott, because if you were you’d be dead where you stand right now,” Derek growled at him. “Now not the time for it, though. We need to find the witch.” He looked at the tiny Stiles in his shirt pocket, barely able to hear him, even with his wolfy senses.

Derek took Mini-Stiles from his pocket and placed him near his ear, hoping to hear his words, knowing Stiles always had something to say.

“I’m useless, Der. Even my magic isn’t enough to defeat a threat,” Stiles said, his voice a mere whisper in Derek’s ear.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find the witch and get you back to normal,” Derek told him, aiming to kiss him but ending up licking his whole face, causing Stiles to glare at him.

“You will be safe in my shirt pocket,” Derek told the tiny Stiles. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Derek saw Stiles nod at him before he placed him gently in his shirt pocket.

“What should we do now? Obviously the witch is gone,” Scott said, not even looking at the figure in Derek’s pocket or at Derek.

“Well, I think I know what I’m going to do once we reach the loft. You, Scott, are on your own. I don’t want you anywhere near my pack.”

“That’s fine by me. Besides, I was never in your pack, anyway. If I wanted to form a pack Peter and Allison would come with me. We definitely don’t need you or Stiles,” Scott responded.

Derek looked at Allison, wondering why she wasn’t walking off with her ex-boyfriend. “I’m staying,” she explained. “Stiles is my friend too.”

Derek nodded at her and they headed toward the loft.

When they reached the loft Derek placed Stiles on the table, hoping someone would find a way they could reach out and talk to him more easily. Even as Stiles looked a little depressed about the whole situation, Derek couldn’t help marveling that his spark looked like fireworks.


End file.
